


Musketeers March - A Drabble Collection

by Evekle



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Constance contemplates, Drabble Collection, Dread, Gen, Modern AU, Musketeer March 2021, Musketeers March, Sewing, Snow and Ice, Volunteering and Children
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:07:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29794428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evekle/pseuds/Evekle
Summary: A set of drabbles for each day of Musketeer March over on tumblr. A set of drabbles with introspection, studies and what it means to live in the world of musketeers.
Relationships: Constance Bonacieux/Sylvie (The Musketeers 2014)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	1. Day 1: Sewing

It’s funny how the tapestry of the lives of people weave into each other, Constance ponders one day. 

When she was a child, her mother told her how everyone weaves into each other’s life. Some tie in threads of gold, ones which are filled with memories to be remembered, it’s simply a bond that is important. Others though, others weave cotton into the fabric of one’s changing life. Perhaps less notable by the golden strands by the few who can and will change one’s life. 

She wonders what her tapestry looks like. 

Is it filled with gold or with cotton?


	2. Day 2 - Ice/Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aramis ponders about as snow falls from above.

Snow itself is a funny thing, gentle yet crisp. Aramis glances up at the very dots that scatter around all the musketeers. This is his life now. The stars twinkling from above, smiles and a promise of a better tomorrow. 

It’s funny how life goes on with the sun and moon rising. His breath catches the cold air, turning it into something akin to a dragon's breath from stories. 

All around him, his brothers chat among each other with clear familiarity. They laugh around the fire, jesting about the oldest jokes tossing around them with an occasional crack of a musket. Everyone is cackling over something. 

“Come on Aramis!” one of them shouts. “The soup is getting cold!” 

“I’ll be there in a minute-” 

“But the soup-” 

One of the musketeers shakes the other, blue cloak billowing in the wind. 

“There’s always reheating Marsac,” the musketeer says with a shake of his head. 

Aramis chuckles.

The snow continues to fall on the ground. It’s funny, each step he takes echoes back at him as he wanders further away from the main campsite. Even in the dim light, the tents of the musketeers are small mountains. 

Savoy, he concludes is beautiful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *waves* I'm BACK with day two exactly 5 minutes after the deadline (it's fine though). Thanks to Ches for enabling the prompt and for Jaya for vibing with me at midnight. 
> 
> Yell at me about fandoms on tumblr and discord! 
> 
> Tumblr: Evekle   
> Discord: EliNLE #2838


	3. Day 3 - Favourite Rarepair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Constance reminisces about her life with Sylvie and the program they have created.

Everywhere around her, the center bustles with life. Constance can only smile as the volunteers talk among themselves. It’s funny how many things can change in a few months. 

From nothing to the winds of change everywhere. 

Out of the corner, she watches as Sylvie redirects one of the children with markers on her face. 

“But I’m not messy!” the child squeals. 

Sylvie smiles gently, removing the markers from her small hands. 

“What will your mom and dad think, Charlie?” 

“They won’t know! Wait, will they?” 

Everything about it makes Constance smile. She remembers the first day the program was launched. In fact, she can recall the nights she and Sylvie spent up trying to pound out the original grant. 

(The thought of rereading for grammar errors is something that still makes the two of them shudder.) 

It’s funny how different everything is now. 

-

“I didn’t expect there to be so many children,” Sylvie says over dinner. 

“You’re quite good with them though,” Constance responds without missing a beat. “They adore you.” 

Her beloved smiles at her and she feels her warmth in her heart. 

“And you’re being far too kind.” 

“It’s just the truth-” 

A beat. 

“Love you too.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *breaks through window* Hi, this drabble isn't up at midnight! Please accept this rarepair that lives in my head rent free! I love them from (1) scene <3 
> 
> Yell with me about fandom over on tumblr or discord! 
> 
> Tumblr: Evekle  
> Discord: EliNLE #2838

**Author's Note:**

> *waves* 
> 
> Yes, I am coming in at the last minute to throw this fic at people. Old habits die hard as my wips suffer. The plan is that I write one drabble a day at exactly 100 words and toss it onto here given my time constraints. 
> 
> Yell with me on tumblr and other sites! 
> 
> Tumblr: Evekle  
> Discord: EliNLE #2838


End file.
